You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!
by Reaper the Devilwolf
Summary: No, I'm not dead! School has been booking me up lately and that I was having me some MAJOR writers block as well. Anyways, time to take this story out of it's long slumber.
1. Chapter 1: Wario

Wario was walking around inside the Wario Ware Inc. building until he walk past a blue door.

"Hmm. I've never seen this door before. I wonder what's inside?"he thought out loud.

Wario put his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

He saw a chair inn the middle of a dark room with a spotlight on it.

Wario walk up to the chair and sat on it.

"Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars."chanted a voice.

"Wah!"yelled Wario.

"Wario, president of Wario Ware Inc..."said the voice.

"Yeah."said Wario.

"Wario, he sleeps with a pink teddy bear named Fluffy Bottom."said the voice.

"WHAT! I do NOT sleep with a pink teddy bear!"yelled Wario.

"Wario, he wears Mona's clothes."said the voice.

"No I don't!"yelled Wario.

"Then what's this?"said the voice.

He held up a picture that has Wario wearing Mona's clothes.

All of a sudden Mona came into the scene.

"No wonder why my clothes are all stretch and smell like garlic!"she yelled.

Mona punch Wario right in the face and left.

He had a black eye.

"When I find you, your dead meat!"yelled Wario, shaking up a fist.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm scared of you!"yelled the voice.

"Grr!"growled Wario.

"Wario, he has a big collection of gay magazines."said the voice.

"No I don't! I'm not gay!"yelled Wario.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Wario."laughed the voice.

"Where are you, so that I can break your neck!"yelled Wario.

"I'm not telling you! Sides, I don't want your gayness to rub off on to me!"yelled the voice.

"Grr! That's it! I can't take this anymore! I"m outta here!"yelled Wario.

He stomped out off the room.

**I hope everyone likes this. I now it's not good. Suggestions and requests are welcomed. Flames are not!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jimmy T

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 2: Jimmy T**

Jimmy T wasdown the same hallway.

A door open up really fast, almost hitting him.

He peek out from the side of the door and saw Wario, madder than ever.

"Whoa. Wonder what's eating him up?"he questioned.

Jimmy T then walk to the entrance of the door and peaked inside.

It was a blue chair that had a spotlight singing on it

"Never been in this room before. Better go check it out."said Jimmy.

He walked towards the chair and sit on it.

"Know your stars...know your stars..."chanted the voice.

"Jimmy T, the dance machine..."stated the voice.

"Yeah?"said Jimmy.

"Jimmy T, he's a pedofile."said the voice.

"WHAT!? I am NOT a pedofile!"yelled Jimmy.

"Yeah, whatever, sick-o."said the voice.

"Jimmy T, he's from the circus."said the voice.

"No I'm not!"yelled Jimmy.

"Then why are you dressed liked a clown?"questioned the voice.

"I do not dressed like a clown!"yelled Jimmy.

"Okay, whatever you say, Jimmy the clown."said the voice.

"If your going to keep dissing me like this, then I'm leaving!"yelled Jimmy.

He got up from the chair and walk towards the door.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not through with you yet!"yelled the voice.

Jimmy slammed the door.

**Sorry if it was short. I had writers block... review whenever you can.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mona

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 3: Mona**

Mona was walking down the same hallway.

She saw Jimmy T walking out of a room.

Mona peeked inside the room and saw a spotlight that shine on a blue chair.

"Never saw this room before."said Mona.

She walked inside the room and sat on the chair.

"Know You Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars..."chanted a voice.

Mona jumped a bit.

"Mona, the peppy high school student..."said the voice.

"Yes."said Mona.

"Mona, she is a whore."said the voice.

"WHAT! I'm not a whore!"yelled Mona.

"Mona, she raped 9-Volt."said the voice.

"What are you saying! I did NOT do that! That's just sick!"yelled Mona.

"Mona, she does porn."said the voice.

"I don't do porn! Stop saying those awful things about me!"yelled Mona.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"questioned the voice.

Mona took out a machine gun.

"Aw crap..."said the voice.

Mona then blindly starts shooing up the room.

"Hey! Stop that or I'm gonna call the cops!"yelled the voice.

Mona didn't listen and was still blindly shooting the room.\

The voice called the cops.

Suddenly hundreds of cops swarmed the room.

"You'll never take me alive! MWA HA HA HA!"said Mona in a evil tone of voice.

"Get her, boys!"said the police chief.

The cops ganged on Mona and handcuffed her.

"Okay, take her away!"yelled the chief.

The cops throw Mona in the back of the police wagon and drove off.

**Well, Monas one was sure entertaining. Next up is Dribble.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dribble

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**CH 4: Dribble**

Dribble was driving his taxi around on the hallways.

"Yeah! This is fun! Go faster, Dribble!"yelled Spitz.

"You got it, pal!"yelled Dribble.

Dribble drove fast, but he drove so fast that he hist a wall.

He went straight through the wind shield and landed at the chair, holding the steering wheel.

"Know your Stars...Know your Stars...Know your stars..."chanted a voice.

"Whoa! Who said that?"said Dribble as he looked around.

"Dribble, the mad taxi driver..."said the voice.

"Yes?"questioned Dribble.

"Dribble, he drives fast because he's on crack."said the voice.

"No I don't! I'm just a speed freak!"yelled Dribble.

"Yeah, a speed freak on crack."said the voice.

Dribble growled.

"Dribble, he takes steroids."said the voice.

"What the!? I don't take steroids!"yelled Dribble.

"Then how come you look so muscle bound?"questioned the voice.

"I was just born that way."answered Dribble.

"Whatever. Dribble, he goes to space to sell drugs."said the voice.

"Okay, wise guy! That's enough! I'm leaving!"yelled Dribble.

He walk in side his car, pop the steering wheel in place and drove off.

"Hey! Come back here! You need to pay for that wall you crashed into!"yelled the voice.

**Next up is 9-Volt! **


	5. Chapter 5:9Volt

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 5: 9-Volt**

9-Volt was skateboarding down the hall.

But, a very angry Dribble was driving his cab down the same hall.

9-Volt was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"DRIBBLE! WATCH OUT!!!!"yelled Sptiz.

"WHOA!!!!"yelled Dribble.

CRASH!!!

9-Volt flew out of his skateboard and crashed through a wall.

The two cab drivers look at each other, dumbfounded.

9-Volt later got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Talk about a wipe out..."he said.

He started to look around.

"Whoa, where am I? It's so dark in here..."said 9-Volt.

He then spotted a blue chair that was engulfed in a spotlight.

"Well, I do need to sit down after that little episode."said 9-Volt.

He walk towards the chair and sat on it.

"Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars..."chanted a voice.

"Hey! Who's their!?"yelled 9-Volt, looking around.

"9-Volt, the old-school, Elementary student ..."started the voice.

"Sup!"greeted 9-Volt.

"9-Volt, he's a huge X-box fan."said the voice.

"What the!? No I'm not! I'm a huge Nintendo fan! Sides X-box sucks!"yelled 9-Volt.

"9-Volt, his mom is a slut."said the voice.

"My mom is not Eric Carman's mom!"yelled 9-Volt.

Suddenly, Eric Carman walked inside the room.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kick you in the nuts!"yelled Eric.

"OW! DAMN IT!!!"yelled 9-Volt.

Eric stomped out of the room.

9-Volt stumbled back onto the chair.

"I think I need to go see a doctor..."said 9-Volt.

"You can go. Sides I'm done with you anyways."said the voice.

"Thanks..."said 9-Volt.

He then got up off the chair and slowly walk out of the studio.

**Next is Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6:Ashley

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 6: Ashley**

Ashley, and her little devil pal, Red, were waking down the hall.

"Don't worry, Ashley, we'll get that potion right for sure!"said Red.

"If you say so..."said Ashley.

The two had saw 9-Volt, who was moaning in pain.

Ashley walked up to him.

"Hey, 9-Volt, what's up with you?"she questioned.

"Well, let's just say that I got hit by a cab, was insulated by some unknown guy and a fat kid kicked me in the groans..."said 9-Volt.

"Whoa...well, see ya, I guess..."said Ashley.

"See ya..."said 9-Volt.

He took out his second skateboard, transformed it into a hover board and took off.

Ashley and Red continued walking down the hall.

"Hey, Ashley, check this out."said Red, tugging on her shelve and pointing.

Ashley look at the direction of what Red was pointing at.

The two saw a dark room and the only light was a spotlight that shined on two chairs.

"Let's got in."said Ashley as she walked inside the room.

Red followed right behind her.

Ashley sat on the blue chair and Red sat on the purple one.

"Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars..Know Your Stars..."chanted a voice.

Red jumped a little while Ashley did not evan moved.

"Ashley, the Gothed out Witch..."said the voice.

"Yeah?"she questioned.

"Ashley, she's has a huge collection of Barbie dolls."said the voice.

Ashley started to growl.

Red look at Ashley, worriedly.

"Ashley, her favorite color is pink."said the voice.

Ashley did not say a word, only growled louder.

This made Red evan more worried.

"Ashley, she's a Emo witch, who can't evan make a perfect potion."said the voice.

Suddenly the whole room started to shake.

"C-C-Chill out, Ashley! Chill out!"yelled Red.

Red saw Ashley's eyes turned blood red.

She then disappeared.

"Wh-where did she go!?"yelled the voice, in a panic tone.

"Right...here..."said a voice.

The voice turned around saw Ashley right behind him, giving the voice a death glare.

"H-How did you found me!?"yelled the voice.

"Though you could make fun of me and get away with it!"yelled Ashley.

"T-Take is easy!"yelled the voice.

Ashley slowly walked over towards the voice.

The voice backed up into a corner.

"NO ONE GET'S AWAY BY MAKING FUN OF ME!!!"yelled Ashley.

"W-wait! Please! I'm Sorry!"pleaded the voice.

"Heh. Sure are sorry...HELLIKUS FIRE!!!"said Ashley.

The whole room quickly went on fire.

The voice quickly took out his cell phone and speed dialed 911.

Ashley suddenly appeared next to Red.

"Let's go..."said Ashley, as she begin to walk towards the exit.

Red quickly followed up behind her.

**Coming soon is Dr. Crygor! **


	7. Chapter 7:Dr Crygor

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone. Before I start this next chapter I want to say a few things. I had a review that someone was offended by this fic and I'm sorry that it did. And also I know that Ashley's eyes are red. That was a mistake I did. I meant to type:"Her eyes had skulls on them." Well with all those things out of the way let's begin the chapter.**

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 7: Dr. Crygor**

Dr. Crygor was walking down the hall, but he was walking towards an very angry Ashley and a really worried Red.

"Out of my way, or I'll kill you..."said Ashley.

Dr. Crygor quickly moved out of Ashley's way, looking stunned at the process.

He shrugged it off and continued to walk down the hallway and stopped when he saw a purple door.

"Hmm. I've never seen this door here before..."said Dr. Crygor, scratching his head.

He then opened the door and walked inside.

Inside was dark, expect for a spotlight that shined on a red chair in the middle of the room.

Dr. Crygor walk towards the chair and sat down on it.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars..."chanted a voice.

"Who's their?"questioned Dr. Crygor.

"Dr. Crygor, the genius..."said the voice.

"Yes?"said the doctor.

"Dr. Crygor, he bath's in mortal oil."said the voice.

"What? That is incorrect. You are talking about Mike."said Dr. Crygor.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, Dr. Crygor, he's fat as hell."said the voice.

"Again, your theory is incorrect. You are technically talking about Wario."said Dr. Crygor.

"I heard that!"yelled Wario in the next room

"Grr. Okay smart guy! How about this! Dr. Crygor, his mom is a fat, ugly, 1 cent whore!"yelled the voice.

"Once again you are incorrect. That is Jimmy T.'s mom."said Dr. Crygor.

"HEY!!!"yelled Jimmy T.

"THAT'S IT!!! GO AWAY!!! YOUR PISSING ME OFF!!!"yelled the voice.

"Fine. You were boring me anyways."said Dr. Crygor as he got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"And don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!"yelled the voice.

Dr. Crygor slammed the door.

"Man. That guy is impossible...I need an aspirin..."sighed the voice.

**Next is Orbulon! **


	8. Chapter 8:Orbulon

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 8: Orbulon**

Orbulon was walking down the hallway.

As he past by a purple door, he heard noises coming from it.

"What is all that racket going on in their."he though out loud.

Orbulon then open the door and walk inside the room to check it out.

"Wow, it's really dark in here."said Orbulon.

He looked around and the only light he saw was a spotlight shining on a red chair in the middle of the room.

Orbulon walked towards the chair and as he did...

**BOOM!**

The door slammed shut behind him, scaring the alien.

Orbulon quickly ran towards the chair and sat down.

"Know Your Stars...Know your Stars...Know Your Stars..."chanted a voice.

"Wh-who said that!?!?"yelled Orbulon.

"Orbulon, the alien..."said the voice.

"Yes?"answered Orbulon.

"Orbulon, he's a pimp."said the voice.

"What? I am no such thing."protested Orbulon.

"So you don't beat up your hoes to get your money?"question the voice.

"No way! And I certainly do not have hoes!"yelled Orbulon.

"Suuuure you don't. Orbulon, he's a go-go dancer."said the voice.

"WHAT!? I am NOT a go-go dancer!"yelled the voice.

"Well, you said you was not a pimp. So, you gotta be a go-go dancer."said the voice.

"I am not that either!"yelled Orbulon.

"So, you don't sake your booty for ladies?"questioned the voice.

"Hell no!"yelled Orbulon.

"Orbulon, he's not smarter than a 5TH grader."said the voice.

"I am too smarter than a 5TH grader!"yelled Orbulon.

"Oh really?"said the voice.

"Yeah!"yelled Orbulon.

"Eh, I'm not buying it."said the voice.

"That's it! I'm outta here!"yelled Orbulon, as he got up quickly from his chair.

He walked towards the door, open it, and slammed it shut.

**Sorry that I took a LONG time to update this fic. I had school and a bad case of writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will come up sooner than this one...Anyways, review whenever you can. **


	9. Chapter 9: Kat & Ana

1**Author's Note**

**Well, it's been AGES since I wrote another chapter. But, I had me some MAJOR writers block and school was catching up too me....but, that's not a problem now. Anyways, I can probably get this story up and running again.**

**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 9: Kat & Ana**

The two kindergarten ninjas are walking down the same hallway and Orbulon walked passed them looking REALLY pissed off.

"I should have invaded earth when I had the chance...." mumbled the alien.

Kat and Ana looked at Orbulon confused but then shrugged it off and continue walking down the hall.

"Hey, Kat, look over their!" yelled Ana pointing at a purple door.

"Let's go check it out" said Kat as she opened the door and walks inside with Ana following behind.

The twins saw two red chairs and they walked towards them and sat down in them.

"Know Your Stars.....Know Your Stars....Know Your Stars...." chanted the voice.

Ana jumped while Kat took out her sword ready to attack.

"Kat and Ana.....the Ninja Kindergartens...." said the Voice.

"Yeah!"yelled the twins.

"Kat and Ana, they love to kill animals." said the Voice.

"No we don't! We LOVE animals!" protest Kat.

"Yeah, you do. You love killing them." said the Voice.

"No we don't!" yelled Ana.

"Suuuuuuuure you don't. Kat and Ana, they are skilled at poaching animals." said the Voice.

"For the last time, we don't kill animals!" yelled Kat.

"Alright. Alright. Whatever you say, PETA's Most Wanted. Kat and Ana, their really 40 year old midgets who failed Kindergarten." said the Voice.

"No we're not!" yelled Kat.

"Yeah...you keep telling yourself that." said the Voice.

"NINJA VANISH!"yelled both Kat and Ana and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the.....!? Where are they!?" yelled the Voice as he looks around paranoid.

The Voice suddenly feels some light gusts of wind and his clothes turn to shreds, except for his boxers of course.

The ninja twins reappears in on their chairs.

"Hmm....why is it so chilly in here...." questioned the Voice to himself.

He looks down and sees that his clothes have been torn to shreds and covers himself, his face bright red of embarrassment.

Kat pointed at the Voice laughing loudly, while Ana just giggled.

The Voice covered himself the best he could.

"Y-You little brats! When I get my hands on the two of you, I'll STRANGLE the life out of you mischief makers!!" yelled the Voice in a very angry tone.

The twins got up and walk out of the room laughing.

The Voice goes after them, only to trip and fall flat on his face.

"MEDIC!.......And a tailor....."moaned the Voice.

**Probably not all that great....but, I'll let you decide that. Next up is Spitz....**


	10. Chapter 10: Spitz

1**You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars!**

**Chapter 10: Spitz**

Spitz was walking down the hall without Dribble.

He sees Kat and Ana walking down the same hallway laughing like mad.

"Hey, what's so funny?" questioned Spitz.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! O-Oh nothing. Nothing." said Kat, laughing a bit.

Ana just giggled.

The two then walked away leaving a very confused Spitz behind.

"Well, um....okay then, see ya...." said Spitz.

He then spots a door and walks towards it and peaks inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" questioned Spitz.

He walks inside.

"Wow....sure is dark in here......"said Spitz.

He sees a chair engulfed by the spotlight and walks towards it and sits down.

Suddenly, the room turns into a Game Show.

Spitz jumps off his chair and clinched on the ceiling from the sudden change.

"ITTTTTTTT'S THE YOU GOTTA KNOW YOUR WARIO WARE STARS SHOW! With your host, ME! And, our lucky and special guest, SPITZ!" introduced the Voice, unseen of couse.

A sound recording of applause and cheers plays.

Spitz lets go of the ceiling and lands on the chair and looks around confused.

"Huh? What's going on here?" asked Spitz.

"Why, your our first contestant on the You Gotta Know Your Wario Ware Stars Show! I'm your host, the Voice. And, you are here to just sit down and be quiet while I tell the viewers all about yourself, okay?" said the Voice.

"Okay, I gu-" started Spitz.

"SUPER! Okay, Spitz, Dribble's Calm Partner..."said the Voice.

"Hey, Hey!" greeted Spitz.

The sound clip of applause and cheers played again.

"Spitz is actually a monkey in a cat costume." said the Voice.

"What!? AM NOT!!!" protested Spitz.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr TOO!" said the Voice.

"ARE NOT!!!" yelled Spitz.

"Then why do you throw your own poop at the customers?" asked the Voice.

"I don't do that! That's gross!" yelled Spitz.

"Alright, Spitz Monkey. Spitz! He loves to eat cow pie!" said the Voice.

"Well, it is very tasty and....wait....WHAT!?" said Spitz.

"It's official. Your disgusting." said the Voice.

"I DON'T eat cow pie!" yelled Spitz.

A cow walks in.

"So, you like to eat cow pie, eh? Well, have some of THIS!" said the cow as it turns it's back on Spitz and lifts up it's tail.

"...OH...MY...G-" started Spitz.

*CENSORED! Trust me. You DON'T want to know.....*

The cow then walks away leaving a cow pie covered Spitz.

"Ewwwwwww....." said Spitz.

The Voice laughs.

"HA! HA! HA! Wow. You sure have reached a new BOTTOM to your life. Get it? Bottom?" said the Voice as he continues to laugh.

"Not funny, douche bag."said Spitz.

"Who are you calling a douche bag, Spitz the Poo Cat!?" yelled the Voice.

"That's it! I can't take this crap anymore!"yelled Spitz as he leaves the room.

"Good! Your craptastic essence was fouling up the whole room anyways!!!!" yelled the Voice.

**Coming soon is James T. **


End file.
